


[Art] Again I Go Unnoticed

by TKodami



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: 2019 Superbat Big Bang, Cover Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gotham has so many gargoyles, M/M, Smallville - Freeform, The Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: Artwork for Sam4265'sAgain I Go Unnoticedfor the 2019 Superbat Big Bang! Artwork and artist thoughts and light spoilers herein.





	[Art] Again I Go Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again I Go Unnoticed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425502) by [Sam4265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265). 



  
Click [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2fefc88bb8fb6c956be0d90ab7a3cc81/tumblr_ptxkw4Jog81r9b7dpo1_1280.png) to see the fullsize artwork.  


Can I get a HELL YEAH for Streamline Moderne architecture? I LOVE the Talon so much. For this banner, I took the exterior of the Talon and played around with it, extending certain angles, removing others, but keeping that super-distinctive red-black-and-gold look. The end result: this still _feels_ like the Talon even though it barely resembles the dimensions of the actual buildings. That plus getting to play around with a chromatic font... this was one of my more self-indulgent banner ideas, and I'm glad I got the chance to share it with my author.

  
  
_Batman, Meet Your Future_. Click [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/80aaa2133c2b771aca8b0bd71d8a517b/tumblr_ptxkw4Jog81r9b7dpo2_1280.png) to see the fullsize artwork.

For my author's incredibly lovely Smallville coming-of-age fic, I decided to paint the final scene, the moment of highest emotional intensity. Clark Kent, who has now fully assumed the mantle of Superman, is flying towards Gotham to meet Bruce, who's taken on the cape and mask of Batman. I spent that whole scene yelling at my screen for them not to blow it.

This piece presented a big challenge for me, since we never seen Gotham on Smallville (if you don't count the Season 11 comics). Same for Bruce's Batman costume. In Smallville Season 11, the creative team made a lot of creative choices for Superman and Batman... but since this isn't that universe, I gave myself the leeway to imagine what my author's universe might look like. I went with a more classic look for Batman, but there's still a lot of ambiguity, since most Batman costumes look essentially the same from behind. I leave a lot of those details up to your imagination. :D

I was so thrilled that I got to work with Sam4265 on her fic, and explore the world of Smallville through her eyes. It was such a refreshing and wonderful collaboration, and her patience with my hectic work schedule was legendary. I'm hopeful that this work will have a second chapter. I had two art pieces I had to leave on the cutting room floor because they weren't done yet. I hope to get one (or both!!) of them finished for Amnesty Week.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, you should read Sam4265's fic! Here's the summary to tantalize those of you who haven't done so yet.
> 
> _Bruce moved to Smallville when he was eight years old, beginning a friendship with Clark that would come to define the world. But for now they’re just teenagers in love with all the wrong people, running in circles until they finally find their way to each other._
> 
> [Go forth and read!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425502/chapters/46230448)


End file.
